


Proud Of You

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s21e11 She Paints for Vengeance, F/M, Fluff, Mild Episode Spoilers, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: A little ramble about the verdict on Sonny’s case and how the reader might respond. Did I write this at 1am and get no sleep? Maybe…I just really want to give Sonny a hug and tell him he’s amazing.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 13





	Proud Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on Jan 17th originally. Adding it here to try to keep my ramblings all in one place.  
> :)

_You’ll do great today. Don’t let yesterday get you down. You’re intelligent. You know your stuff and I’m here for you no matter what xoxo  
**Sent 8:02am**_

_Thanks, doll.  
**Received 8:03am**_

_I love you_ _❤_ _  
**Sent 8:04am** _

_I love you too  
**Received 8:04am**_

_How did it go?  
**Sent 3:30pm**_

_We won  
**Received 3:46pm**_

_Congratulations babe!!!  
**Sent 3:46pm**_

Even though the jury came back in the afternoon, it would still take until late evening before everything was sorted out in court with sentencing and paperwork.

You were so happy for Sonny. He could be hard on himself when things don’t go right and oftentimes it meant that he felt like he’d let someone down. His heart was too big and he cared too much. But then again, that’s why he makes a great lawyer and one of the many reasons you’d fallen in love with him all those years ago. Needless to say, you were very eager to congratulate Sonny in person. You couldn’t wait to finally see him smile after the many days of stress he’d been plagued with before his day in court.

You’d hurried home from work and rushed to make Sonny’s favorite meal. You laid out a little intimate setting for two with candles and wine glasses. The food was in the oven keeping warm as the evening had grew late, as expected.

You were busy putting away laundry when you heard his key in the door. Its familiar click registered from across the apartment and your laundry was immediately left forgotten in the basket. You scrambled into the hallway, ecstatic to greet your boyfriend.

Sonny stood in front of the closed door looking positively exhausted. His shoulders sagged as he dropped his brief case to the floor. Seeing him there made your heart leap within your chest. You were so incredibly proud of him and wanted nothing more than to convey it in every way possible.

Then he got sight of you and his tired eyes softened with joy, a smile spread across his lips. You jogged over to him and threw your arms around his neck. He picked you up simultaneously, and hugged you close. He hummed happily in your ear as he buried his face in your neck.

“I’m so happy for you, babe!” you exclaimed, squeezing him tighter.

Sonny twirled you carefully in his arms before setting you down to gaze at you. “I’m just so relieved, doll. _So_ relieved,” he sighed, the last bit of tension from the day finally leaving his form.

“And proud!” you added. “You should be damn proud of yourself, Sonny Carisi! _You_ did this! _You_ won this case and I’m _so_ proud of you.” You couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Sonny’s smile grew wider as he soaked up your compliments. “I’m lucky to have you,” he spoke, looking you lovingly in the eyes before planting an enthusiastic kiss to your lips.

It was a breathtaking kiss, full of desperation, relief and love - and one that ended with a _mwoah!_

“I’m lucky to have _you_ ,” you responded after catching your breath. “Come on, ADA Carisi. Let’s have dinner.” Taking Sonny by the hand, you began to walk backwards, gently tugging him towards the kitchen.

“Great, I’m starved!” he chimed, sniffing the air and patting his tummy as he followed closely behind.


End file.
